


The warmth on his shoulder

by SunnyInTheSun



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: And Jaskier is saving him, BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, Fluff, Geralt fights a monster, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, I wrote it thinking of them being together one day, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyInTheSun/pseuds/SunnyInTheSun
Summary: “Jaskier...”“Shut up. I'm mad at you, Geralt of Rivia. Do you think you are invincible? You have a very quickly healing body but that doesn't make you immortal, maybe can you remember it next time you decide to die like a fucking hero? We have to find your Child Surprise and I can't be the one protecting her. Have you ever seen me protecting someone, by chance? I can't, I'm not-”“You did it today.”(Geralt is fighting a kikimora but not everything goes well.)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 23
Kudos: 544





	The warmth on his shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I already posted my first work on this fandom like yesterday? And I worked on a new little OS I wrote for half on the same event as the last time. They wrote to me the phrase "it's the first time Jaskier seems scared" and I create this little thing.  
> I wrote it half translation from italian language and half in eng, and as the first time i'm scared to post things in eng---  
> So i remember as always that it isn't my first language and please forgive my mistakes!  
> Thanks to my friend @Glass_Heart for the review and the support on publish it <3
> 
> Hope you like! Comments are always well accepted and kudos as well ** thanks for the comments and kudos at my first story, they made me happy!

**The warmth on his shoulder**

Jaskier – Geralt knows him pretty well – can be a lot of things but “brave” isn't the word Geralt would use to describe him.

He's a troublemaker, a talker and sometimes is bumbling but more than anything it's that he attracts problems (Geralt lost count of the times he saved his ass).

So, amount all, Jaskier didn't really give any evidence of him being brave, as much of being a coward, running away with all his might at the first sign of danger.

It was his the first thought about him. At least until today.

It's the first time it happens to be so gravely hurt during a kikimora's attack and he can't blame anyone but himself.

Jaskier is probably very far away from here – with Roach – and he has to stand up before it will go all wrong, but he can't stand on his feet and that wound on his stomach is bleeding much more that he thought at first.

He has to get up quickly, do something-- and then his sword's ringing is so loud to hurt his ear.

It's all a bit blurry and he can't understand what's happening but he would recognize that orange suit among a thousand of them: Jaskier is back.

Then, the darkness wraps him down and Geralt knows he will probably never come out of it again.

* * *

When he opens his eyes, Geralt feels the fire's crackling to begin with and then the colours.

The fire's warmth is comfortable and, from the night's darkness he can sense, it's been a few hours from the kikimora's attack. How he's alive it's a mistery.

“Geralt? Are you awake?”

Then, like a flash, images of the battle against the kikimora appears before his eyes and the sword's ringing is loud again in his head.

“Jaskier. What the hell are you doing here?”

The pain is so strong it takes his breath away for a moment. His wound is dressed up and it isn't bleeding anymore but moving it's still complicated.

“Can you try to not ruin my work? It took half an hour to clean, sew and dress your wound until it was not bleeding anymore. I was scared you were dying in my arms.”

Jaskier's hands trembles when he checks his wound and Geralt knows him well enough to understand how that experience was traumatic for him. Geralt never seen Jaskier so scared.

“Jaskier...”

“Shut up. I'm mad at you, Geralt of Rivia. Do you think you are invincible? You have a very quickly healing body but that doesn't make you immortal, maybe can you remember it next time you decide to die like a fucking hero? We have to find your Child Surprise and I can't be theone protecting her. Have you ever seen me protecting someone, by chance? I can't, I'm _not_ -”

“You _did it_ today.”

Jaskier stops, mouth gaping and eyes wide-open for the adrenaline still running through his body.

“I didn't-- it wasn't voluntary. My body moved on his own before I could even start to think. I don't even know how to hold a sword!”

Jaskier takes of the damp cloth from his head, touching his skin – to check for a possible fever or maybe to just feels him being _alive_ among his hands – and Geralt just grabs his wrist, almost without strenght.

“You are brave, bard.”

Jaskier flushes and Geralt swallow his fear of open himself up too much, his fear of talking, of being vulnerable, just because Jaskier deserves his words more than anyone else he has ever met in his life.

“You saved my life. Thank you.”

Jaskier opens and closes his mouth a few times before holding Geralt's hand and give him some comforting taps on his shoulders. Geralt is pretty sure is his exhaustion talking but Jaskier smiles and he seems happy and relieved. For now It's okay, just like that.

* * *

He dozes off for a few hours again and it's pitch black when Geralt opens his eyes the second time.

The fire is still crackling and Jaskier didn't leave his side even for sleeping.

He seems tired but he's still near him, as always.

“Jaskier...”

Jaskier turns looking at him and smiling. Geralt is pretty sure Jaskier never once smiled at anyone but him that way.

“The fever is going down, Geralt. You have to rest a little bit more.”

His fingers are cold and nice. And even if he doesn't want to, he feels too good to not sleep again.

* * *

The third time he woke up, Geralt is feeling a bit like himself again. Jaskier is resting again his leg and he can notice one of his potion on the floor, empty.

Jaskier remembered what was the right one to use in that particularly case.

“Jaskier.”

His voice sounds harsh even on his ears but it's enough for Jaskier to open his eyes and look at him, a bit worried and a lot more tired.

“How are you feeling?”

“Good. Hungry.”  
Jaskier laughs, standing on his feet and looking for something not so far from their bags.

“I tried to hunt some fish and bunnies but I'm not good like you” he says, holding him a plate with some indistinguishable meat “hope it's enough for now.”

It is. Geralt eats all of it without complain even a bit.

* * *

“Is it always like this?”

Jaskier asks after a while, when Geralt almost finishes his meal.

“Like what?”  
“Like you are dying even if you are alive.”

Jaskier hands are trembling, shadows of the fire on his face and fear on his eyes.

“I thought I was going to die but... I was afraid more of you dying. I saw you on the floor and i just thought I was too late and my body just moved on his own” Jaskier takes a deep breath before finishing his phrase “I'm... so glad I was there in time. So _glad_ , Geralt.”

Geralt doesn't say a thing. He just looks at Jaskier crying, even without real tears.

And Geralt is pretty sure he felt the same way the first time he killed a monster. He just forgot about it. Until now. Until Jaskier.

* * *

Next morning, after Geralt's fever is gone and his wounds almost healed, they packs to be on the road in a few hours.

Jaskier has bags under his eyes and he seems too tired to walk for long.

“We can rest more.”

Jaskier looks at him with surprise. He knows him too well and he knows he hates to rest more than necessary.

They had to stay back for almost two days, both of them knows it's better to be on the road as soon as possible.

“Are you tired?”

“I'm not. But you are.”

Jaskier smiles at him again, like he did the night before. He walks toward him – hands behind is back and happy as any other day Jaskier spend with him – and Geralt blinks at his sudden closeness.

“Are you worried about me, Witcher?” Jaskier asks without it being a real question “Because it definitely seems like you are.”

Geralt's reply is just a “mmh” and Jaskier looks almost delightful even without words from him.

That's what he makes Jaskier's special and what he scares him the most: he can read his mind like nobody else.

Then, Jaskier step back a bit, turning around and packing his things on Roach – gifting Geralt with some space to breath again -.

“Don't worry, Geralt, I'm fine. I rested enough to walk and sing and this time you can't say I can't because you own me your life” Jaskier laughs and start playing the lute just to remark the concept “I would like if you say that my music is amazing but it's too much of a miracle so I'll be satisfied if you won't tell me to shut up!”

Geralt snorts, jumping on Roach. He knows Jaskier will take it as a yes.

After a few seconds they have just started walking, he decides to interrupt Jaskier's singing.

“Come up.”

Geralt says it low but Jaskier stops his playing to look at him, dumbfounded.

“What?”

“I will not say it a second time.”

It is enough to make Jaskier smile. His lips curls and then Jaskier's hold to his hand and Geralt is sure enough to feel an elettric wave coming from his hand to his shoulder.

“It's the first time you make me get on Roach.”

“The first and the last.”

Jaskier laughs, holding on his waist and resting his forehead on Geralt's back, warmth instantly spreading to all his body. Like the night before.

Well... maybe not the last. But Jaskier doesn't need to know it, yet.


End file.
